Kicking For Madness
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: [AU] Draco and Lucius Malfoy sit behind Harry and Hermione at the Quidditch World Cup. Being Malfoys, they just have to grab this one by the horns. Unfortunately, they seem to forget that Hermione Granger is the top of her year... Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** A sort of "What If?" of the silliest type. What if the Malfoys has sat behind the Weasleys and Harry at the Quidditch World Cup? Hee hee.

So you know, I'm using different POV's, starting with Harry before moving onto Lucius. And the use of Mudblood is intentional, as it's used from Malfoy's POV. And also, the use of magic, as I see it, is impossible to hide, so Hermione won't be expelled or anything.

Enjoy the show!

****

**Kicking For Madness  
by Raine Lionheart**

Things were indeed heating up on the pitch. Viktor Krum and Aidan Lynch were locked together in desperate flight, careening across the pitch behind the Snitch, concentration marking their faces.

Well, that was what the crowd thought.

"Ooooh!"

One Wronski Feint later, Lynch was sprawled out on the grass as mediwizards poured out onto the field to aid him.

"It's time out!" boomed Ludo Bagman's enchanted voice. "As trained mediwizards hurry onto the pitch to examine Aidan Lynch!"

Harry Potter heard Charlie Weasley reassure his sister Ginny, who looked horrorstricken. On his Omnioculars, he called up a replay of the dangerous feat performed by Bulgaria's Krum. Curious, he sat back just as Draco Malfoy, the occupant of the seat behind him, began tapping his foot against the back of Harry's seat. Harry was tempted to turn around and tell Draco to shove off, but did not because he knew that, firstly, Draco would not, and secondly, that it was what Draco wanted.

So he put up with the tapping, which slowly evolved into mild kicking.

For his part, Draco was trying to keep this low key. He didn't want his father to admonish him for his little bit of fun. Lucius Malfoy was seated behind the Muggle-born Hermione Granger (who the Malfoy family considered inferior, compared to their own Pure-blood) and had his eyes on the game, but shot looks at Draco. He did notice Draco's fun. And he did admonish him.

"Draco, Draco," he whispered, "don't you know that _this_ is the only way to do it?"

With that, he delivered a sharp blow to the back of Granger's seat. Shocked, the Mudblood craned her neck around to see the mock-innocence upon Lucius' face. She glared at both Malfoy boys before turning back to the game.

Draco snickered and kicked hard at Potter's seat. Then a second time, and a third.

Harry closed his eyes and began reciting a passage from his _Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broomcare_ on handle blister removal.

With wry delight, Lucius kicked at Granger's seat again. He knew that nobody aside from Potter and the Mudblood were aware that they were doing this (everyone else was much to enthralled by the match unfolding on the pitch) and delighted in pounding on the back of her seat for the seventh time before she spun around and shouted, "Don't!"

Lucius merely sneered and kicked yet again. Beside him, Draco was using both feet to decrease between-kick delay. Potter's face had glazed over and his lips were moving like mad.

Finally fed up, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the elder Malfoy and muttered something under her breath. She fixed her glare on an unaware Draco and muttered under her breath again before turning back to the game again, satisfied.

Then Lucius felt a barrage of kicks against the back of _his_ seat. He whirled around to find nobody there. And yet, the kicks were continuing. Beside him, Draco was still pummeling Potter's seat, but Potter seemed not to notice. He was keenly watching the game again.

Frustrated, Lucius kicked the back of Granger's seat.

"Hey!"

Draco whirled around to try and spot the person who had kicked _his_ seat but, like his father, found nobody behind him. Lucius was still glancing around, noticing the abrupt end to the pied assault against his seat. It dawned on him then what had happened.

Before he could say anything, Draco had begun to kick the back of Potter's seat again… only it was Lucius who was feeling the blows.

"Draco, stop," he said firmly. When Draco didn't, Lucius lashed out at Granger's seat. Draco whirled around, outraged, then kicked again.

"Stop it you damned fool boy!" Lucius snapped, kicking again.

Draco stared at his father, and he too figured out what was going on. Regardless, he was upset by his father's harsh tone and let a swift kick connect with the back of Potter's seat.

Eyes narrowed, Lucius kicked even harder at Granger's.

Draco kicked even harder.

Lucius planted both feet against the back of the seat in front of him. Draco fell forwards and connected forehead-first with Potter's seat, which resulted in Lucius bearing a similar blow. Both Malfoys were thusly incapacitated, unnoticed amid the furious roaring of the crowd as Viktor Krum held the Golden Snitch above his head, ending the game.

Only Harry and Hermione stayed sitting, vibrating with silent laughter.


End file.
